Pokémon- Ascendency (DISCONTINUED)
by Arkilos
Summary: When 12 year old Mark took his yunger sister out the old park to play, he never expected the insane adventure that would fallow, "I knew I should have stayed home today."
1. Chapter I- Decent

-Pokémon Ascendancy-

* * *

 ** _Writter_**

Arkilos.

 ** _Editor_**

-Marth, The Black Legend-

* * *

 _ **Chapter- I**_

My life had been normal enough before all this strange stuff had started happening around me. All I wanted was to have nice quiet life, grow up to have a normal job, perhaps start a small family, I guess fate had other planes installed for me and my 4-year-old sister.

But where are my manners? I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Mark Edwin, and my sister is Ellen, and well, let me start from the beginning. life was good for me, it was the day after my sisters fourth birthday when everything started happening, and here I am, 12 years old, and doing my best to be an adult.

That is because more often than not my mother is at work, trying her best to earn a living with my father straight up abandoning us. It soon became up to me to take care of my sister, while my mother become stuck in depression. I don't pity myself or over think my family situation, it is far from unique. I am content with what I have.

Life started becoming interesting the day had started tacking with me to school. Look, I know what you're going to say, and honestly, If we had the money, we would. But we simply don't. Thus, this is the solution we have to work with.

I still remember it all started, my mom who had managed to get a little time away from work (just a few hours. That she would lose on her pay check.)

She explained to me that due to how tight financees had become it would be impossible for Ellen to continue going to daycare, as they have increased their monthly attendance coast. The whole situation was absurd really.

I went to school that morning feeling nervous and awkward, I had only ever seen the school principal on the first day of school when he welcomed all the first year students. Now I have to ask him a personal favor, and one that is highly unconventional.

"Mark, This highly unusual. I would normally ask why, but I understand your family finances are are a little tight, but this… isn't there a state funded preschool she can go to?" I had to shake my head my cheeks red, for the first time in life feeling ashamed about my situation, I don't know why to this day, but it was well beyond embarrassing. "Sir… I…. My mom looked but, due to my sister's condition there wasn't any that would take her. I understand it sounds like a sob story," Remember the whole situation had made me sound like delinquent trying to press for high grade, but what else was I supposed to say?

"Hmm, alright, how about after school we can discuss this further with your mother…" "sir, my mom works nearly 23 hours a day, She won't be available until 23:00 in the evening. She wakes up at 6:00 to go to work."

Ya you get where this leading to, a very awkward situation, where I ended school. I had pick up my sister at the state funded day-care, then return to school for meeting with my principal and teacher.

In the end It was agreed that Ellen would be allowed to go to school with me, she wouldn't learning anything, and would be under my care. Though, for some reason a few of the girls in class had taken to helping, 'I'm sure Ellen's cuteness had nothing to do with it' in other words, it had everything to do with it.

I was sitting in my room, with my Bula shirt and a pair of light brown shorts, to those wondering, a Bula shirt is similar to Hawaiian shirt, however, it's made in the small island nation of Fiji a popular tourist destination in the south pacific just north of New Zealand.

Bula shirts aren't as colorful as Hawaiian shirts, mine is with the various shades of black and red, I digress.

My sister had come running into my room, excited. "Mark! Mark! It time to go! it's time to go!" I had to scratch my brain trying to figure out what she was talking about, time to go where? I eventually find my answer. Yesterday, I had promised my sister I would take her to the large park across town, it wasn't too far from where we lived, however the steep hills made the illusion seem otherwise.

"Alright, Ellen, calm down! Neither of us have our shoes on." as I reply, I get out the chair I'm sitting in, having recently finished my homework for school… I always do my best, however between dyslexia and, admittedly bad teachers, school is constant struggle for me. Nor am I the most sociable of people. A few years back Doctors had managed to diagnose me with social anxiety, don't know why it hadn't been an issue before. I never been comfortable amongst people, thus I never had any friends. And before you ask, I don't have self book or whatever it's called, or any other social media for that matter. I never found much point in having any such nonsense. As far as I could tell, it would only bring myself at risk, and I only have one cheap laptop.

Carrying my sister, I Walk down stairs, finding a note from my mother, she had left that morning.

Placing Ellen back down in the floor, she runs off to the corridor to the front door to find her shoes letting me to read the note

* * *

Dear Mark

We need some groceries from the store, I left a little money in an envelope. There is extra for you and your sister to buy something extra for yourselves. enclosed you will find a shopping list.

Love,

Mom

* * *

As written, I found a smaller piece of paper clipped to the note.

* * *

Butter- x1

Milk- x2

Bread loaf - x1

Pasta- x1

Eggs- x12

* * *

Moving the list and note aside, found the envelope with the money inside. "Alright Ellen, got your shoes on? it looks like be stopping by the store on our way back."

"Ready!.. What are we buying?" Before I say anything else, Ellen has difficulty when it comes to speaking her (condition that all the kindergartens and preschools are so afraid of.), her voice is very quiet, thus you need to have pricked ears to hear what she is saying. It was simply how she was born and had been that way all her life. Honestly, the school system needs it's act together, as I'm sure it could be considered bullying, what they were doing to her.

Once I had gotten my faded black Converse onto my feet Ellen and I departed, walking up hill from our house, a two story structure, with solar panels that had come with it, and a small yard. We eventually ran into my only friend, Anna. A well-cheered girl who was strongly independent and help an Iron will, all underneath a charismatic and friendly deminure.

Anna was paralyzed in car accident when she was very young, she hasn't given any details, and I can only do my best to respect her privacy.

Before you get any bright Ideas, please remember that I am twelve-year-old, and I couldn't think of her as more than twin sibling to me. "Hay... Mark! and Ellen. Fancy seeing you out and about. heading to the large park?" give her a smile, noticing her white collared short sleeved blouse and short jean collared skirt. all in all a very innocent look for an innocent girl who simply held misfortune. "Ya, I promised Ellen I would take her, want tag along?"

"I'd be happy to, there had been nothing to do all day, and I am getting bored with sitting about while mom and dad are working in the office downstairs." Thus, I found Ellen sitting in Anna's lap, and me pushing Anna's chair along.

More often than not, Anna hated it when someone pushed her chair, however she had grown to tolerate it when I was the one doing the pushing, especially when it was a matter of convenience.

As we walked, Anna and Ellen spent the time talking about 'girl stuff' I didn't understand. This left me to focus on the road in front and my own thoughts. "Maybe." I heard Ellen to reply to a question I didn't catch, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversion.

Crossing the railroad then following along it, we eventually come to an older street filled with old, and some delapted homes, this is where we find the park. not many know about it, just due to the unwelcoming the street feels, with the road in bad shape, funny thing is, if the city would pay attention to it, I bit the area would probably make twice as much money as the newly built areas, but alas, as far as the current city council is concerned, it's out with the old and in with the new. I honestly can't say why anyone would want to knock down these old homes, their beautiful, most of them just needs a facelift, and the road might be on the expensive side, and needs repaving but, I am sure the money would come back if interested.

In the end though, it's not my place to decided nor am I in a position to call any such shots, my focus is on taking care of my sister.

Once we reach the park, my sister runs wild with excitement, my sister had never been here before, while I hadn't been to the park in many years, back then my mother and I were happy, and I had a loving father.

The only unfamiliar feature was a large empty, and mossy fountain that stood tall at the center of the park. I guess there would be time to build one, but why, and this fountain looks like it had stood empty for centuries, and I had no memory of it.

Anna followed Ellen around in her wheel chair keeping her company. while I took a closer look at the fountain. along the sides there where sandstone plates, each with a unique symbol on it… it was almost like text… Asain, maybe?

火災

水

工場

飛行

ダーク

岩 鋼

幽霊

妖精

Each symbol was on its own plate, running around the outside curvature of the fountain underneath the lip, creating contrast from the smooth rounded top edge, and the connected circuit of the plates, totaling to nineteen.

There was one different from the rest. It stood out more and was slightly darker in tone. again there was single symbol.

開始- start.

I lose my balance suddenly, with an unexpectedly strong gust of wind, I found myself pressing my hand against the plate, and the fountain comes to life. Burst of water came from the top, and I became increasingly aware of the bright light the is slowly growing from the tip where a bronze spear head stands a strange red and white ball, with a black line around the circumference. Then came the strange feeling, like I was falling, I become increasingly aware of someone hugging against me, and a voice calling out, though i can't here what.

Then…

Then, my breath gets forced out of me, and black dots dance in my vision. the last I am aware of are voice calling out to one another. "Quick we need to get them to the center!" "How is this possible! They fell out of the sky" "I don't know! But we need to move fast, you get her, I'll take the boy! then the world around turned to black.

When I next woke up, I found myself laying in a bed, in a strange room… "W… Where am I?" cliche, I know, but still a valid question, one I hadn't expected an answer to. "You're at the Hau'oli city Pokémon center, some students from school found you and your friend down the beach, you need to rest now, let your body heal" with this said I found myself entering an unpeaceful slumber. Not looking forward towards the unknown.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

Yes I have returned to the Pokémon Fandom, Hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, note that the Japanese text is directly from Google translate. Please alert Google if there are any incorrect words.

Please remember to review. Guests, you do not need an account to review, just give yourself a name for Marth and I to call you by when we reply to you.


	2. Chapter II- Aloha to Alola

Pokémon- Ascendency.

* * *

 _ **Writer**_

Arkilos

 _ **Editor**_

Marth, The Black Legend

 _ **Research**_

Arkilos

* * *

 **AN:**

Well hear is chapter two folks, hope you enjoy, this one is a little on the fluffy end but introduces Our two mains to the pokémon world.

* * *

 ** _Chapter- II_**

Aloha, Alolla Region.

(Mark)

When opened my eyes again, after I don't know how long, I found myself once more with company, Ellen was sitting near the foot if the bed I was in, though she jumped up as soon as she saw me. Taking to crawling up along the bed to give me huh. I was far from oblivious about the tear stains that marked her cheeks. then in a chair where two unfamiliar people cought my attention, a green haired girl, around my age, and who appeared to be a nurse. I repeat my question from before I had fallen asleep.

"Where am I… and, how long have I been here? I don't remember anything except falling."

"Oh, thank the island guardian you're awake, You're at the Hau'oli city Pokémon center." The energetic voice of the green haired girl replies before the much calmer voice belonging to the nurse takes over . "I'm Nurse Joy, Mallow here, and another student attending the Pokémon school found you at the beach, you were severely hurt when they brought you in, your sister wasn't nearly as hurt as it seems you broke her fall.

As for how long you have been haer, it has been about two weeks since I had admitted into the center, out of them you have drifted in and out of sleep for two days. I'd say that you will be here for another three days, two to recover from surgery, and another day for me to go over everything. After that, provided everything goes smoothly, you will be free to go, your sister has been released about a week ago and has been styling with Mallow and her parents

I nodded, thankfully towards the green haired girl, Feeling a little light headed,

Surgery? What kind of injuries did I have, thinking about it, I'm to scared to ask.

I turn to the green haired girl, Mallow?

She has familiar aura about her,almost like red haired friend Anna, the same friendliness, but there was something else too- my eyes drift along, soon finding her chest, before meeting her own dark leaf green eyes, what's wrong with me, I never done that before… I feel my cheeks sting with warmth, in any case it wouldn't hurt to get to know her.

As I try to get into a sitting position. Evidently proving myself wrong in the process.

I hiss in pain as I adjust my posture. "AH!"

"Mark!" A mix of voices call out my stomach muscles feel stiff, and encumbered. As the comfortable silk covers fall off. I find my chest bandaged up, along with my left arm. With it any hope of writing any time soon.

"Careful Mark! If you move to quickly or violently, you might reppen one of your wounds." Nurse Joy warns.

After the pain subsides, I look around, quickly realizing that this is far from the New England town I had left behind only a couple weeks ago, there is a tropical feel to everything. A warm light breeze swept through the window.

I couldn't escape the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. In there is that strange feeling in my stomach whenever I notice Mallow. I do my best to ignore for now.

Thinking back on the conversion I had with the nurse, The term 'Pokémon' had come up… no, that isn't possible… it … as if to prove me wrong, a small red and black bird creature flew down, landing on the window cill. "Pik? Picky Peak?" It whistled out in curiosity, turning it's head at us, as if trying to figure out whether we were trustworthy or not.

"Ohh… It's cute…. can I have it!" Ellen said softly, though it was a normal tone for her, though it's enough to remind me that she is hear as well, this howl time I've been selfishly thinking about myself, if it's true… that we have… some how ended in a world that's supposed to be fictional, then…

Oh… how am I going to take care of Ellen? Neither of us have money, or a home to stay at. I'm sure that Ellen won't be able stay at Mellow's house forever, how are we even going to get home.

I lean my back slowly and gently against the headboard.

I turn my head to face Mallow, those strange feelings resurging as I do. who is sitting quietly, smiling a little. She looked really, Pretty? Sitting there. "Thank you for everything, you have helped me greatly, even though you don't even know me or my sister." I thank her properly, only to realize my throat feels dry and my stomach empty.

I feel cheeks going warm once more as my stomach emphasises the point.

I see the nurse cover her mouth as she stifles a giggle. I sighed, my lips farrowing a little, at least she tried. Honestly, back home, I had grown up to bullying, even at the school I was attending, I was bullied by upperclassmen on a regular basis, it wasn't until my school allowed me to start taking my sister with that bullies left me alone, mostly because I wouldn't drift far from a teacher. Or a playground with adult supervision, to prevent my sister from getting hurt by said bullies. The playground being that far away from school.

"I'll get you some dinner, you haven't eaten anything for a long time. So there is nothing to be ashamed of." The nurse says as she turns to leave. Oddly enough with Ellen silently running off to follow, but not without giving me light hug. "Please get better soon brother." she said in her silent tone.

I nodded with a small smile, but didn't say anything in reply. My sister then hurried after Nurse Joy And I was left alone with Mallow, and an awkward silence between us.

I don't understand what is wrong with me, only that has something to do with Mallow

* * *

(Mallow)

From the moment I laid eyes on him, I have had this strange feeling built up in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't comfortable with it, though I wouldn't say it was uncomfortable either, this whole thing is confusing, and now that I think about it scary

The pokémon center was nice, though I doubt I would be able to stay as long as Mark has.

The week that I had spent with his sister, Ellen had been informative, she explained how she went from going to attending a Kindergarten to going to school with her older brother, though it made little sense to me, where are they from? Shouldn't Mark have his own Pokémon by now, there were no Pokéballs on the beach around them. And when I asked Elena about her wanting to become a trainer she had given me a confused expression, as if I had grown two heads or something.

The awkward silence between me Mark and I continued for some time, I remember him looking at me earlier, the thought made my cheeks gain a warm feeling. I do my best to hide it, thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

I finally gained the courage to ask. "Where are you from? And how did end up falling from the sky?"

"I… I'm not sure where to start. I guess I could say that I'm from an area just south of Boston, but I doubt that would mean anything to you. As for the falling, I honestly don't know, I took my sister out to a large park in my hometown my mother used take me to when I was Ellen's age. Anyway, I found a strange found fountain in the middle, when I took a closer look at it, I lost my balance and this light filled my vision, the next thing I know I'm waking up here, talking to you."

I couldn't make heads or tails out of his answer. Boston? I had never heard of such a place, maybe I can Ash knows, I haven't been outside of Meele Meele island.

"Well… once your cleared from the pokémon center, maybe I can show you around the island. " I find my voice hitched at the end, why am I being so nervous? He is just friend.

"That would great." he smiled before he turned away, "but." his cheeks go red. "I don't know anything about pokémon or anything else for that matter, I did decently at school, but we never learned anything about Pokémon or anything related to them."

I furrowed my brows focusing, "Honestly, professor Kukui at the Pokémon school would be the better person to ask." Mark nods. "Well we know at least one stop for the tour then." I smile, finding that most of the awkwardness has dissipated, Through the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach is still there. I'm going to ask my mom about that, and I'll need straight answers, I don't know if I'm sick or what is. The only thing about this situation that I am sure if, is that has something to do with Mark.

* * *

 **AN:**

Thank you for your time. And I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, if I don't rush it little though I fear that the story will buried a mile deep underneath a lot of other stories.

Please remember to review. guests, you do not need an Account to review just give yourself a name for us to call you by.


End file.
